Overleg gebruiker:Valerius83
Hallo, welkom bij Ikariam Wiki! Bedankt voor je bewerking aan de Academie pagina. Laat alsjeblieft een bericht achter op mijn overleg pagina als ik je ergens mee kan helpen! -- Angela (Overleg) dec 26, 2009 13:14 Gegroet, ik ben James aka Morph op het Engels Ikariam Wiki - Uw sjabloon moet zo worden aangepast dat er meer talen kunnen worden toegevoegd, alsmede de mogelijkheid om in totaal meer dan 10 parameters hanteren (beperkt de huidige versie's) - we hebben een nieuwere versie op de site Engels - Ik plaatste de oorspronkelijke versie hier - maar het moet worden omgerekend naar de Nederlandse Taal (helaas heb ik niet spreek Nederlands - ik gebruik een vertaler pagina -- - dus ik hoop dat de vertaling komt begrijpelijk) ;Originele Engels vertaling Greetings, I am James aka Morph on the English Ikariam wiki -- Your template needs to be updated so that more languages can be added to it as well as being able to handle more than 10 total parameters (the current version's limits) - we have a newer version on the English site - I placed the original version over here - but it should be converted over to the Dutch Language (unfortunately I do not speak Dutch -- I am using a translator page -- so I hope the translation comes out understandable) -- Morph dec 27, 2009 07:30 (UTC) ---- I think you miss-understood my main intentions -- Yes, I do think that the template should have been translated into the Dutch language as this is the Dutch language wiki -- but I was was primarily stating that the template needs to be updated to the newer version that can show more than 10 links at a time and is easier to add more language links as they grow (Wikia currently has Ikariam wiki translated into 18 different languages -- The idea of the template is to show those that can speak Dutch more as their 2nd language that WikIkariam could be in their language and if they click on the link, they will be taken to their language wiki location. -- Morph dec 27, 2009 15:19 (UTC) ---- I have copied over the new version of the template ( I did not copy over the Documentation - since it needs to be translated over to Dutch ) and I have sent in a request to Wikia staff to have your wiki interconnected to the same language wiki's that we are so that all of the language codes will work when used -- When the inter-wiki links are connected - I can then add all of the other language links to the pages that have them The new version also adds categories to the pages unless the parameter doc= is added to the end of the template -- Since you do not have categories for them -- i am adding the doc= parameter to the pages as I go as well. P.S. You can bring over any of the templates or information we have on our wiki to help fill in your wiki's missing information. -- Morph dec 27, 2009 18:34 (UTC) ---- This wiki is now connected to the other 17 interwiki language wiki's -- Morph dec 29, 2009 00:55 (UTC) Errors with Your wiki is now connected to all of the other languages just as the English language version is -- but you do not have the flags (images) on your wiki -- that is what the red links are when you remove the <-- and --> the links work fine but there are no images (flags) to show for that link at the moment. -- Morph dec 29, 2009 12:28 (UTC)